


Lunchtime

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Eren always brings Levi lunch at the same time everyday.





	Lunchtime

Eren had  _ thought  _ Levi was asleep.

 

He had freshly prepared tea for his corporal, as he always did nowadays, and a small roll of bread and some potato soup for lunch. 

 

Eren  _ always _ walked through the door at noon every day and woke his superior from his nap (which was inevitably being taken at his desk) and give him his small meal. They would share their lunchtime together, discussing the plans for the day or maybe they wouldn’t speak at all. 

 

Sometimes, just the company of one another was enough. 

 

Eren opened the door quietly, as not to disturb Levi in those last precious moments of sleep, he heard moan. 

 

Was Levi in pain?

 

No… That sound was far too shameless and far too broken to be one of pain. 

 

“F- _ Fucking hell. _ ” The wet, rhythmic sounds that followed made Eren tense up. The sound was familiar, having lived in barracks full of pubescent teens. A slick squelch, the sound of a hand sliding up, and down, up, and down to satisfaction. 

 

What wasn't familiar was hearing the corporal moan his name so freely.

 

“Eren... fuck... I-It’s not enough...” Levi's voice had gone soft and desperate, the sound of a cork being popped from a vial before an especially loud, unabashed groan.

 

Eren was pressed against the wall that separated Levi's bedroom from his office, the door cracked for the perfect view as he peeked through.

 

One of Levi's legs were pulled up into his chair while the other was settled against the edge of the desk, arm wrapped underneath his thigh to reach his entrance, the other hand gave fast strokes to the flushed cock in tandem. The image of the done up corporal, shirt buttoned and cravat pristine was utterly ruined as Eren watched him fuck his fingers into himself. That button up, sticking to his sweaty, scarred skin, open to reveal most of his torso. The cravat dropped next to the large chair, pants and boots beside it, tossed aside to make way for desire.

 

Eren’s uniform was becoming far too hot and tight, fingers gripping around the silver platter’s handles he held, soup and tea gone lukewarm. His eyes were wide as he looked through the barely open door, watching each of his corporal's movements. The expression Levi wore… flushed, begging, pleasured… Eren couldn’t move, let alone process that he looked like that while moaning his name.

 

“O-Oh, god! I-...  _ fuck, Eren _ !” Levi moaned, head thrown back as spurts of white shot up his chest, stomach, and over the haphazardly undone shirt.

 

There were a few beats of quiet, Levi's panting loud in Eren's ears despite the distance, the tightness in his pants reaching a nearly unbearable amount. His cock throbbed with need.

 

Levi spoke.

 

“Oi, Eren... Thanks for coming in like clockwork. Made doin' this so you'd see real easy. Why don't you come in here?”

 

Eren dropped the platter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
